Tokyo Metro 05 series
The 05 series is a Japanese city commuter electric multiple unit. Built from 1988 to 1994 for the Teito Rapid Transit Authority (now known as Tokyo Metro), the 05 series sets have been used on the Tokyo Metro Tōzai Line since 1988 and the Chiyoda Branch Line since 2014. History The 05 series was conceived in 1988 as a train that could replace older trains and have a higher capacity as a whole; at the time, the rolling stock on the line consisted of twenty-eight-year old 5000 series sets, and a new train had to be made to replace them at some point. Sets were made in seven batches from 1988 to 1994. In 1994, at the end of the initial production run, there were more 05 series sets than 5000 series sets; the production run was restarted in 1999 with a few more sets being built. When the TRTA was dissolved in 2004, ownership of the 24 sets was handed over to Tokyo Metro. From 2010 to 2012, sets 2, 4, 5, 7, 8, 9, 10 and 12 were transferred over to KRL Jabodetabek in Indonesia, where they operate today as eight-car sets; set 7 was scrapped due to accident damage in 2014. In 2014, sets 1, 3, 6 and 13 were transferred over to the Tokyo Metro Chiyoda Branch Line, where they replaced the 5000 series sets operating on said branch line for the last few years of the latter series' life. Most cars are still in service and are based at Fukagawa Depot. Design The 05 series uses a fairly modern design with an unpainted body made of an extruded aluminum alloy. The front of the body is contoured slightly rearwards. Specifications Construction is of an extruded aluminum alloy. End cars are 20.27 meters long, 2.8 meters wide and 4.022 to 4.135 meters high. Sets 1 to 13 and 15 to 19 use a four-quadrant gate turn-off thyristor chopper system produced by Mitsubishi that produced a melodic whine that steps up in pitch; this system used is identical to that as used on the 03 series sets. Set 14, a prototype set manufactured in 1991 by Kawasaki Heavy Industries, had wider passenger doors, a three-color LED destination display and originally used a GTO variable frequency drive that was used on the 9000 series sets; the system was produced by Mitsubishi and produced a distinctive wailing sound. The set underwent "Type B" refurbishment around 2012 and received a new coat of paint, full-color LED destination displays, new single-arm pantographs and new traction motors; the original rotary motors were swapped out for Toshiba permanent magnetic synchronous motors and Toshiba insulated gate bipolar transistor variable frequency drives which produce a very distinctive sound. Sets 15 to 18 have also received similar treatments. Sets 20 to 24 use three-level IGBT drives manufactured by Toshiba which produce a shrill shrieking noise. The four three-car sets used on the Chiyoda Branch Line use two-level silicon carbide-based MOSFET systems as variable frequency drives which produce a hissing sound. References *Wikipedia.org Category:Tokyo Metro trains Category:TRTA trains Category:Electric Trainsets Category:Hitachi locomotives Category:Kawasaki locomotives Category:Kinki Sharyo locomotives Category:Tokyu Car locomotives